The present invention relates to a hydraulic cylinder control unit, and in particular such a unit capable of preventing a piston from sliding backwards in a cylinder to prevent an oscillation of a vehicle including the piston and cylinder therein, wherein the oscillation is generally caused by an inversion of surge pressure in the cylinder which inversion occurs when the hydraulic cylinder suddenly stops.